Yudai Tanabe
A smart and cunning exterminator who's overconfident in his abilities. Appearance An overall small guy in terms of height and build. He appears almost sickly pale with prominent dark circles under his blue eyes. He has a snaggle tooth that portrudes out of the left side of his mouth and usually sports a grin. His hair is a brownish yellow; messy and almost shoulder lengthed aside from a part of the hair that is next to his face that's straighter than the rest and reaches down a slight bit farther. A wavy strand of hair falls between his eyes and on each side of his head a tuff of hair sticks out. Yudai constantly wears his uniform, a blue jumper with a black shirt that has his company logo and black skinny jeans underneath, along with an olive utility jacket that is several sizes too big. His hands and feet are covered by black rubber boots and gloves- leaving the only skin visible his face. He wears a black hat with a no symbol on it. Stats Personality At first meeting he seems good-humored and friendly, however at his roots he is an extremely juvenile and selfish person who doesn't often care about others' feelings. He feels he has to be constantly entertained and will do anything he wants for no reason other than he thought it'd be fun, not thinking about the concequences. He also takes any oppertunity he can to advertise his exterminating products and services. He often acts offended over something, however this is just another fun act for him. As soon as he gets bored of it he dismisses the issue with the phrase he repeats often: "I'll forgive you just this once". Despite his antagonistic tendancies he has a strong sense of loyalty and never goes back on a deal or agreement. Background Lived in poverty with his father and sister above their father's failing restaurant. Due to this their house was often overrun by infestations. He developed an obsessive hate for insects from the trauma of waking up nearly every night with roaches crawling on him. This experience led him to learning how to rid the house of the infestation himself, which brought him to his career as an exterminator. Since his father couldn't pay for his endeavors he got a good majority of his funds from winning science fairs until his career took off. He eventually became their household's main source of income and could live more comfortably, much to his father's shame. Due to his run in with insects growing up he has severe difficulties staying asleep, often startling awake and finding himself having trouble falling back asleep. The following contains major spoilers for DRN3: As Yudai's career continued he became more and more obsessed with being meticulous. He wanted nothing more than to rid his clients' houses 100% of an infestation. He began getting his hands on dangerous chemicals that while did the job, could cause severe harm to those that are exposed to the fumes. More and more people were falling ill and it was eventually traced back to him. At first he denied any involvement, however the evidence was indesputable. He was instructed to stop usage of his products and recompensate the families affected, but he refused, sticking firm to his belief that his method was effective and showing no remorse or guilt towards those who fell ill at his hands. This led to his arrest and eventual placement in a killing game populated by other criminals. Story Upon first discovering they were trapped, Yudai took it upon himself to see if there was any means of escape as he was good at spotting things some might overlook. He was fairly good-spirited and eager to talk with and get to know the others. However after Rokku was found dead in the dining hall his demeanor changed. He became untrusting and suspicous of everyone, especially during trial where he accused people almost at random. A nastier side of his personality sometimes became apparent afterwards. Although he was still funloving and excitable, he began to get into a lot more conflicts and act unnecessarily rude to the other. Sometimes he would even try to provoke people, usually the murder after they were discovered, during trials. During a life or death trial for the remaining five people in a last ditch attempt to discover the mastermind, Yudai when provoked couldn't help but gloat at his ability to run a better killing game than Chitsu; outing himself as the one behind the game. In addition to that he revealed the killing game was originally run by Rokku, which Yudai continued after his death despite having no previous affeliation. :: It was only hinted at during the trial in a single vague statement made by Yudai, but by continuing the killing game he was also prolonging his own death until after the final trial. He was originally going to be killed when he was discovered in the Captain's Room way back during the first murder. He attempted to get the others to vote Chitsu guilty instead of himself, but it did not work in the end. As per his agreement he executed himself and died via stabbing himself in the neck with a chisel, the same type weapon used to kill Rokku. This allowed the remaining four to escape as the ship began to sink. The following are events that have occurred in after-game and are non-canon events.: Insert after-game content here. Relationships Rokku- Initially he felt respect for the locksmith, even after he discovered Rokku was behind the killing game. But he became mocking of Rokku's belief that the participants could be rehabilitated after the crimes they commited. Akira- It was hard for him to dislike her and her bubbly personality as she was entertaining to be around. Hasaki- Yudai developed a personal vendetta against him. Often times he got into disputes or even physical fights with the hacker, which Hasaki usually won. Raiden- Aware of the teacher's desire to be on good terms with everyone, Yudai made a point to be as neutral towards him as possible just to mess with him. Trivia *The tuffs of hair that stick out from his head could be interpreted as representing some type of animal's ears or devil horns *Has a hobby of building small robotic machienery *He enjoys playing retro videogames Category:Characters